1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket wrench, and more particularly to a lighting device of the socket wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art socket wrench 10 is provided with a grip body 12 which is in turn provided at one end thereof with a fitting hole 13, and at another end thereof with a plugging hole 14 having outer threads 15 and a press shoulder 16. The grip body 12 is fitted over the handle of the socket wrench 10 through the fitting hole 13. An insulation plug body 17 having two conductive pieces 18, a battery set 19, and a switching element 20 having a protruded shoulder 21, a press button 22 and a connection point spring 23, are received in the plugging hole 14 in conjunction with a cap 24 having a hole 25 and inner threads which are engaged with the outer threads 15 of the plugging hole 14. The grip body 12 is provided in the underside of one end thereof with a receiving slot 30 having the pivoting portions 31 and being in communication with the plugging hole 14. The pivoting portions 31 are provided with a guide slot 32 and a dial member 33 having a shaft rod 34, a light bulb port 35 in which two pins 27 of a light-emitting element 36 are disposed such that the two pins 27 are connected with the dial member 33 by two conductive. pieces 38. Two conductive bodies 39 of the conductive pieces 18 are extended into the receiving slot 30 such that the conductive bodies 39 are in contact with the conductive pieces 38.
The prior art lighting device has drawbacks. In the first place, the pins 37 of the light-emitting element 36, the two conductive pieces 38, and the conductive bodies 39 are vulnerable to moving aside to result in poor contact at the time when the base 40 is impacted on by an external force. Secondly, the light-emitting element 36 is extended out of the dial member 33 and is devoid of a protective shield.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench with a lighting device which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art lighting device described above.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.